


Kitten

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel likes kids, Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Husk finds a kitten all alone in a rainy alley, and brings it back to the hotel.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Kitten

The first mew was so quiet, Husk almost missed it.

His ears twitched, flicking towards the source of the sound down a nearby alleyway. 

“Meeeew! Mew! Meow!”

That was unmistakably the sounds of a distressed kitten. It tugged at Husk’s heartstrings, and he turned into the alleyway. Husk cursed his soft heart; he needed to be getting home, not chasing strays! It was raining hard, and Angel was waiting for him in anticipation of their movie and dinner date. 

“Mew!”

Husk whipped around to his right. The noise was coming from a metal barrel, and when Husk looked inside he saw a tiny gray ball of fur, struggling to keep its head up within rapidly rising water.

Gripped with sudden terror, Husk scooped out the kitten- a boy- and cradled its shaking form to his chest. It continued to meow and cheep in distress, too young to talk, and Husk found himself running a hand along its back in slow, soothing motions. “It’s okay. I got you, alright? Let’s get out of here.”

Husk was never one to show emotion. He was rough, sarcastic, and put on an air of uncaringness. But he would be damned again before he let a defenseless kitten die in front of him. With only a moment’s hesitation, Husk adjusted his raincoat to hold the kitten against his warm fur. 

“We’ll be inside soon.”

Five minutes later Husk made it to the lobby of the hotel. Angel was there to greet him, smile faltering when he saw his boyfriend’s hunched form. “Are you okay? What’s-

Angel saw the kitten and immediately squealed, covering his mouth to muffle the sound. “Oh my god it’s so cute!”

“I found him half-drowned in a rain barrel.” Angel gasped in sympathy, reaching out with his two upper arms. 

“Can I hold him?”

Husk dutifully handed over the kitten, the corners of his mouth turning up as he watched Angel coo over it. “Sorry to put a damper on date night.”

Angel shook his head, still doting on the kitten in his arms. “Nonsense. We have other plans now. I’m going to give Dante a bath and warm him up.”

As Angel filled the sink with water, Husk found some fluffy towels in a cabinet. “Don’t name him, we’re not keeping him.”

Angel made a pouty face. “You don’t mean that. Where else will he go? I named him Dante because it’s italian for enduring. Seems to suit this little guy.”

True to the spider demon’s word, Dante was already starting to look much better than he had in the alleyway. When the kitten was dried and fluffy, Husk was even able to see delicate white wings plastered to his back. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself emotionally walled off, and Husk found himself starting to melt. 

Soon after, Husk and Angel sat on their bed together. Dante lay asleep in Husk’s arms; the couple had made him a bed in an extra drawer, but the kitten cried and came dashing back whenever they tried to separate him from themselves. 

“So what do we do?”

Angel chewed his lip, running a hand through the soft fur on Dante’s forehead. “What can we do? I want to keep him, but I’m assuming he has parents somewhere.”

Husk growled softly. “What kind of parents would let their kid drown in an alleyway?”

Seeing Angel flinch at the growl, Husk reached out reassuringly. “I- I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you, I just…”

“I know. We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Angel gave Husk a long, sweet kiss, then planted one on Dante’s little nose. 

“But for now, this cutie stays with us.”

Husk agreed, reluctant to ever let Dante out of his sight again.


End file.
